


shame on me

by deaconwrites



Series: two hundred word prompts [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Reddie, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-22 00:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaconwrites/pseuds/deaconwrites
Summary: i guess i always knew it was too good to be true——————      shame on me for hoping
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: two hundred word prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586386
Kudos: 8





	shame on me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in months so I've been using tumblr prompts to get back into writing [prompt cred at the end]

You died in my arms that day. You took your last breath right in front of me, your face in my hands. I was covered in your blood, splattered on my heart from the spear that went through yours. I suppose it pierced mine too. We were supposed to be together forever, Eds, after those long twenty seven years apart. I never knew I could feel a pain like that, an ache in my heart that lasted for months on end. And I left you there, alone. In that place you never wished to go back to. I’m so sorry. It wasn't supposed to end that way. I never would have left your side if it weren’t for the other losers. You had been in my mind, my heart since I left Derry that first time, though I wasn't sure who you were for the longest time, not until we locked eyes again for the first time in almost thirty years. We were supposed to be together, Eds. we were supposed to run away from this godforsaken town after all of this was over. _I guess I always knew it was too good to be true, shame on me for hoping._

**Author's Note:**

> https://rpmusings-galore.tumblr.com/post/188057770071/i-guess-i-always


End file.
